1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a video projecting system, and more particularly to an improved video projecting system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A so-called video projecting system has been proposed for projecting a picture formed on a television receiver (which will be hereafter referred to as a TV picture screen) onto a screen so as to observe the TV picture screen like a movie picture screen. However, since the prior art video projecting system consists of a projector proper and a screen and the projector is located at the center of a room when it is used, the projector will be in views way and the viewers often feel a sense of oppression.
Further, in the case where the video projecting system is conveyed from a maker to a user, its components must be wrapped separately, which results in trouble and high cost. In addition, for this reason it is difficult to reduce its conveyance cost.
Further, in addition to high conveyance fee, there may be a risk that the screen of the video projecting system is damaged.